


I Hope I Don't Regret This

by Ruby_Eyes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, More Fluff, Sugar rush ahead, a very long nothingness too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/pseuds/Ruby_Eyes
Summary: Jaime and Brienne think their relationship is purely platonic. Other than them, no one else thinks so.





	I Hope I Don't Regret This

**Author's Note:**

> (Uh, Brienne's almost thirty here and Jaime's in his late 30's)
> 
> Erm, if you're a picky fanfic reader, this disclaimer is important... For me.
> 
> But if you're okay with anything and just want fluffy fluff-fluffs (whut?) you can skip this note :D 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. I'm not a native English speaker and sometimes, my statements don't make sense or turn out to be what I want to actually say.
> 
> 2\. I deal with numbers and money in my workplace so I have rare chances to learn how to write well. The only motivation I have for still posting here is my love for JB and this fandom. So, really, I'm sorry. (The title is both for this fic and my constant thought upon posting this)
> 
> 3\. I have ran out of disclaimers and excuses for both my shortcomings and insecurities. So I'll shut up now

 

 

“Why should I always be the one to suffer with you when you have a hangover? I didn’t even drink with you last night,” Brienne complained as her best friend dragged her towards the couch inside her office. “Why can’t you just bug your brother in his office? Anyway, he’s the one you drank with.”

Jaime slowly shook his head, still pulling her. He wore the spare clothes he usually left in his car and smelled of the cheap shampoo provided for all-nighter employees. That meant the Lannister brothers probably went drinking until morning (again) and decided to head straight to Lannister Publishing Corp. so they won’t be absent for work. Their fearsome father despises missing even just a day’s work so the brothers try to always come to work unless they need to be hospitalized (or else, they’ll lose their share in the only company they wanted to keep from their father’s many businesses). During times like this, Jaime would time in for work but hide in Brienne’s office until his hangover passes.

“Tyrion doesn’t know what to do,” Jaime replied with a hoarse voice as he sat Brienne down at one end of the couch. Then, he lied down the couch with his head on Brienne’s lap. “Besides, he’s already having enough issues with his breakup with Margaery. That’s actually why we went to get a few drinks.”

“Few drinks!” she exclaimed. “You don’t get this hung over with just a few drinks, Lannister.”

“I said that’s what we went there for,” he said as he adjusted position, even straightening Brienne’s pencil skirt so he can get comfy. He laid his head down on her lap again and crossed his arms on his chest. “I didn’t say we didn’t stay for more since Tyrion still felt too heartbroken to stay sober. Now, do your thing.”

To do her thing meant to massage his aching head.

“Gods, you’re hopeless,” she groaned as she started massaging his temples. “They break up and get back together more often than I get a haircut. Do you think he’s moved on from Marg now, after you two inebriated yourselves to death? Because I think with his own hangover, you just added one more type of pain to his list.”

Jaime simply shrugged.

The massage was usually what Jaime came to her office for. He says no meds or rehydration can beat her skills in making his hangover and headache go away. She thinks he only says that to get her to keep spoiling him. She made sure to tug his hair a bit to let him know she finds his actions annoying.

He seemed to like the tug, though.

“You really should start dealing with your hangovers on your own,” she murmured as she gently squeezed the roots of his hair with the tip of her fingers. “We’re supposed to be working. This is an office, for crying out loud, not a spa.”

“It’s Saturday,” he reasoned.“Only the writers and ads people should be busy for the Sunday paper, not us.”

She scowled at him and his ability to always find excuses for his spoiled brat tendencies.

“Let’s suspend reality for a bit and assume I agree with that petty excuse, you should know my father’s heard from the other employees that you come here almost every Saturday morning and lie down on my lap for a good two hours. He’s upset about that. He told me a man doesn’t just do that, uh, lie on a woman’s lap without a… a hidden motive.”

She could barely let the last part of her statement out. This is Jaime after all. What could he possibly have a hidden motive for? And from her? But those really were her father’s exact words.

He snorted but kept his eyes closed. “I didn’t know you still had a father.”

She slapped his arm. “Why do you always forget? The head of the Westeros Bulletin news team, that’s my father.”

He laughed. “I know that. I’m just kidding. You know what I find funny? It’s that at your age, and the fact that you still don’t have a boyfriend, he still gets mad when a man comes to your office to lie on your lap. Shouldn’t he be thankful?”

She pinched his side this time. He barely flinched.

Jaime liked to make fun of her being single all the time. Her father doesn’t though.

Selwyn Tarth, head of the news department of Westeros Bulletin and one of the most influential people in Lannister Publishing, hates the fact that his only daughter spends too much time with the old brat Jaime Lannister instead of going out and dating some responsible, good, young man. The old man was actually concerned about her being single for years since she’s already turning thirty this year.

She hated the idea of dating though. After Jaime broke it to her some years ago that her first love, Renly Baratheon, was gay, she decided to prove to Jaime that she can be happy on her own. He can’t make fun of her just because she fell in love with the gay HR head. He can make fun of her homely face and almost manly body but he can’t mock her mindset and heart.

Jaime stuck around and eventually, she poked holes in his taunts and saw sincerity and occasional concern. He became her best friend even though he still liked to mock her for anything and everything. She got used to it. He made it an everyday habit to bug her in the credit and collection department even if the magazine department where he works is several floors away so she had to get used to his taunts.

“Brienne,” he interrupted her mind’s wandering. “I’m actually starting to wonder, too. Why are you still single? Is it still about Renly?”

She sighed as she reached for his nape with one hand and squeezed it upward with her fingers. “Initially, yes, it’s because of that – him. But now, I just find it fulfilling enough that I’m already head of this department and I make my dad proud that I don’t think I still need another man to please in my life.”

Jaime absent-mindedly reached above his head for her free hand, eyes still shut.

“Who says you’ll be getting another man only to please him? If you love him and he loves you, shouldn’t being with you be pleasing enough?”

He changed position and lied on his side, facing her tummy, still not letting go of her hand.

“I’m not beautiful, Jaime. To naturally attract, let alone please another man won’t be an easy task for me,” she explained as she started massaging the back of his head.

“But you have such beautiful eyes,” he assured her, making something inside her chest flutter. “You’re smart. You’re dependable. It shouldn’t be that hard. I don’t even think it’s supposed to be an actual task.”

She softly laughed at that. “Did you just compliment me?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. You’re too innocent and responsible and awfully by-the-book sometimes but don’t most people say they like those traits?”

“They'd like it if I had a face as pretty as yours,” she said, trying not to sound too bitter.

He just snorted at the way she said pretty, as if it’s something ridiculous.

“Aren’t you scared of growing old alone?” he asked.

It was her turn to snort. “Don’t talk to me about age, old man. You’re almost a decade older than I am.”

He caught her arm and bit her hand. She pulled it away immediately, laughing. “I may be getting a little older but I’m still on the country’s list of eligible bachelors. Remember that.”

She smiled at his bragging. He always reminds her of that every time she makes fun of his age.

“But are you even up for commitment right now?” she asked, her lips pursed. “Has one of those girls who swarmed around you decided to stay with the immature Jaime Lannister because of his personality and not because of the tons of money he’ll inherit from his father?”

He sighed. “I don’t intend to make any of them stay. I don’t even entertain any of them.”

He sounded pretty serious; she had to frown although he wouldn’t see.

“You mean you don’t take any girl home? Or to a hotel at least?” she probed.

He shook his head eagerly, scrunching her skirt. He got up again to pat her skirt straight then lied back down.

“How long has it been since your last girlfriend?”

His mouth and nose twitched. “About a year since you started insulting me back.”

She searched in her mind how long ago that had been. She recalled ignoring his insults in the beginning, afraid to displease the company owner’s son. But he got to her nerves eventually; she started exchanging banters with him. Then the other employees simply got used to their fights that no one complained to the HR about them. She couldn’t remember exactly when she had the guts to fight Jaime back but she knew that had been years ago.

“Wait,” she gasped from her realization. “You keep insulting me for being single for years when you haven’t had a girlfriend for years yourself?”

He opened one eye and grinned at her. She slapped his arm and shook her head.

“You’re smiling now,” she remarked as she let out a tut. “The hangover’s gone, I’m sure. Get out before another employee comes in and tells my dad about this again.”

He groaned and gripped her hand harder. “Just thirty minutes. Let me take a nap.”

She bucked to get up but he squirmed and made sure she can’t get up. “I’ll get you a pillow, so you can have a good nap,” she told him so he’d stop preventing her from getting up.

“I can sleep fine on your lap.”

She rolled her eyes. “I have to work.”

“Just thirty minutes,” he insisted. “We’ll go home late if it bothers you so, no overtime charge.”

She sighed in defeat. “Thirty minutes. If you don’t get up and out after that, you can’t come here for a month for another massage.”

He nodded and dozed off.

 

***************************

 

She worked late the night before, so Brienne wasn’t surprised that she eventually dozed off after Jaime did. She woke up after twenty minutes and found him still lying on her lap, holding her hand on his chest and his forehead almost buried on her flat tummy. She watched the way his shoulders moved as he snored gently.

She remembered her father’s words. _A man doesn’t just do this kind of thing with a woman without a hidden motive._ It really was a ridiculous thought. She might have believed him; if only he was talking of another woman. That notion only applies to other not-so-ugly women, not her. Besides, this is Jaime. This is her best friend, the heir of the awfully rich Tywin Lannister, the hottest magazine editor Westeros Bulletin had ever had; what would be his hidden motive towards her? She knew from the very beginning that he simply appreciated that she doesn’t pacify his immaturities (much) like most other girls that’s why he stuck around with her. And well, he liked teasing her as a hobby.

“Hey, Lannister,” she whispered and patted his cheek, trying to wake him up. He only twitched a bit. “Wake up, old man.”

After a minute, her gentle pats became insistent slaps. He groaned but still didn’t wake up. Instead, he let go of her hand and embraced her hip which caught her by surprise. He never did that before.

“Brienne,” he whispered as his embrace got tighter.

Before Brienne could even react to that, her door opened and her father got in.

“Honey, I can’t have lunch…” Selwyn’s words trailed off when he saw how Brienne and Jaime looked.

“What are you doing?”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “Dad.”

Jaime still slept like a log though.

And to make things worse, another person came from behind Selwyn. Tywin Lannister.

“Oh, Seven Hells! Jaime Lannister, wake up.” Brienne desperately ordered.

She couldn’t get her eyes off her father and Tywin but she felt Jaime moving and stretching.

“It can’t be thirty minutes yet,” he complained as he rolled on his back.

He barely opened his eyes when he noticed the two other people in the room. He knew that stature.

He quickly got up.

“Father,” he muttered then realized the other person there is equally to be feared. “Mr. Tarth.”

“Mr. Lannister.”

“Jaime.”

The two old men simultaneously called him, both with narrowed eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?” Tywin demanded.

Jaime and Brienne both stood up. Brienne straightened her skirt while Jaime fixed his hair.

They both answered, “Nothing.”

“I find you face buried on my daughter’s lap like it’s been your pillow all your life, and you say it’s nothing,” Selwyn hissed.

“Calm down, Selwyn,” Tywin said, although his clenched jaws showed he might be fuming as much as the other man. “Maybe your daughter has a better explanation about this than my good-for-nothing-son.”

Brienne tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. She wasn’t sure if it was okay to mention that Jaime had a headache or a hangover so she kept her mouth shut and elbowed Jaime so he can speak for them both.

Jaime smiled awkwardly. “I, uh, I just asked Brienne for help with my head. I had a headache.”

Selwyn’s brows furrowed some more. “We have an office clinic. What’s your headache got to do with burying your face on her stomach? Is it like a healing fount for you?”

Jaime chuckled. “For some odd reasons, Sir, it is.”

Brienne winced at her best friend’s words. She could imagine her distorted face mirroring that of her father especially when Jaime reached for her hand and entwined their fingers.

“We’re the best of friends, Mr. Tarth,” Jaime explained, his voice not as shaky as earlier. “Let’s not put malice on things we do together.”

Tywin huffed and shook his head. “My, I never knew you were this stupid. I can’t believe I sired an ignorant cub.”

Selwyn glared at Jaime and at his hand that was holding Brienne’s. “Best of friends… You think this and that thing we saw earlier is something best friends do?”

Jaime shrugged. “Not really. But it’s what _we_ do.”

That left Brienne’s mouth hanging open. “It’s not helping, Lannister.”

Jaime looked at her. “But it’s true, Bri. We’ve been like this for years, haven’t we?”

Brienne realized he was right. She also realized how odd hers and Jaime’s actions would look from another person’s point of view. But she never grasped the idea until now. Everything they did together -- holding hands, the head massage, him spanking her butt when he runs out of taunts, her preparing lunch for him and a lot more – weren’t stuff just best friends do. The only things they haven’t done were kiss and the other thing she can barely think of. All these years, they both got used to doing these everyday that they got oblivious of the way it would look for other people.

“Yeah,” she murmured in hesitation. She hesitantly looked into his emerald eyes. “It looks weird, though, if you think of it.”

“Of course, it looks weird,” Selwyn grunted. “If we lived in the olden days, I would have demanded that you marry my daughter, you…”

Her father obviously couldn’t curse at his boss’ son so she had to speak up.

“It’s not the olden days, dad. And as couple-ish as we probably look like, we really don’t look at each other that way.” _At least he doesn’t._

Jaime looked intently at her. She couldn’t make out his expression. The last time she saw him look that way at her was when she initially rejected the idea of the two of them being best friends because all he knows is how to insult her.

She turned her eyes away from him, afraid he’ll see how she’s struggling to keep her long-buried feelings hidden.

“This has to stop, though, Brienne,” Selwyn ordered. “How can you get a good husband if with one look at you and Mr. Lannister here, people will assume you’re taken?”

Brienne bit her lower lip. _But there are a lot of reasons other than this why men don't want her. That's partly she doesn't even want to try to date._

But she knew how much it bothered Selwyn that she isn’t even open to dating. He’s getting old and it scares him to leave Brienne without anyone. As strong as she is, Selwyn knew it would still be horrible to be alone for his daughter, probably as horrible as when her mother and siblings didn’t survive the car accident that Brienne barely remembered.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Brienne said, her head down as she squeezed Jaime’s hand. “I actually already told Jaime that I can’t massage his head again.”She pulled her hand from Jaime’s grasp. “And maybe we can try to be like other normal buddies.”

Brienne couldn’t look at Jaime. Gods know how he’s probably reacting to her declaration.

Selwyn nodded. “That’s… That’s good to hear then. See, I actually came here to tell you I can’t have lunch with you because I set up a date for you at lunch.”

Her shoulders dropped at the word. _Date_.

“Don’t you deny me this one, Brienne,” Selwyn ordered. “I trust Mr. Martell. Tywin here assured me that he’s a good man.”

Jaime snorted. “Mr. Tarth, with all due respect, your daughter is not in her early twenties. A blind date is not something normal for her.”

Brienne elbowed him again but he continued on. “And although I’d have to agree that Oberyn Martell is a pretty good man, he’s actually also such a ladies’ man. I don’t think he can be loyal to your daughter if you ever consider the two of them being together.”

Tywin butted in. “Why, the matches Selwyn wants for his daughter is none of your business, Jaime. Let’s get out of here.”

He turned to Brienne. “I’ll just come back to talk to you for updates in collection, Ms. Tarth.”

Brienne nodded before Tywin left.

Jaime’s feet were still glued on the floor beside her though. “If you want a normal relationship for Brienne, Mr. Tarth, best you let her find it on her own.”

Selwyn narrowed his eyes. “And who do you think you are to preach about her having a normal relationship? Your relationship with her, is that what you consider normal?”

Brienne wanted to stop them from arguing but she’s never been good at on-the-spot stuff like this. She’s not even good with words alone.

“It may not be normal,” Jaime began his reply. “But I know we’re both happy with the way we are.”

He looked at Brienne, probably to see if she can silently agree with him.

She was happy. But she can’t deny the fact that sometimes, she’s struggling not to put her hopes up and fantasize him falling for her despite her homely face.

She tilted her head and looked back at Jaime. “Let me talk to my father first, Jaime. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

*******************

 

An hour later, Brienne joined Jaime at the cafeteria. He didn’t want to go back to the magazine department yet, so, he texted her that he’ll be waiting at the cafeteria.

He ordered clubhouse sandwich and diet coke for both of them.

“So,” he began as he placed the platter of food on their table, “Will you go out with Oberyn later?”

She sighed. “Not later. But Dad asked to have it rescheduled, when I’m not… disoriented.”

Instinctively, she reached for Jaime’s sandwich and removed the cucumber and tomatoes while he split her sandwich into four small squares.

Jaime frowned. “And why are you disoriented?” She shrugged. “Our fathers just saw us in that awkward position earlier, how can I not be disoriented?”

Jaime smirked. “Now, you think that’s awkward, too. You can’t possibly think the same way as our old-fashioned fathers.”

He didn’t want her to think of the things they normally do as something awkward. She never found it weird before; at least not until employees started telling Selwyn on them. He doesn’t want anything to change between them just because their fathers don’t understand the kind of friendship they have. But he had to admit, he did flinch inside with some of her words earlier. _We really don’t look at each other that way._

“I used to think it’s okay, Jaime. But look at how we both reacted when we were caught at that position earlier. We both literally jumped.”

He couldn’t disagree with her. His heart leaped when he saw their fathers glaring at him and Bri.

“Well, maybe we reacted like that because we know what they’ll think, not because we were doing something wrong,” he explained, trying to be confident with his answer.

“But shouldn’t that count for something, whatever our families think?”

He shook his head. “Not to me.”

She took one bite-size part of the sandwich that Jaime cut for her and toyed with it.

“It matters to me, though. My dad’s anxious about me spending so much time with you instead of finding a good match for myself.”

He raised one brow. “And you want to do as he wishes… to find a good match? I thought you don’t want another man in your life. Do you think this Oberyn Martell won’t be hard to please? We both know you’re not conventionally beautiful. He will find it hard not to expect you to compensate for that shortcoming. I don’t think anyone else can accept the way you are like I do.”

He noticed her biting the insides of her cheeks. That meant she felt insecure of her physical appearance again. But he didn’t know of any other way to make her not meet Oberyn at all other than to point out how others may react with this lack of physical attractiveness.

To him, it’s no task to look past her hulking frame, the scars she got from the accident she experienced with her family but didn’t remember anymore, her wide forehead, her messy, short, mannish hair, her freckles and whatever other people may find unattractive. He teases her for all of those but he sees way beyond all of them when he lets himself drown in the most beautiful pair of sapphire eyes that she had. She was his best friend, so he knew and accepted all her shortcomings, he can even say he really cares for her. But he can’t just trust other people to love her the way he did.

“I have to try, I guess,” she mumbled. “If I get rejected just like always, maybe Dad will let me be. Or I can find ways to assure him that I’ll be fine growing old alone.”

_If only he had the courage_. But Jaime couldn’t find the guts to spill what he’s been hiding for years, what he tries to shoo away every time he holds her hand or touches her, whatever that is that makes his heart flutter when she does those little things for him that no one else knew he wanted done. He couldn’t risk driving her away once she learns that he felt she’s been more than a best friend for him for years.

“Don’t,” Jaime muttered, almost begging. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. “If your father’s just scared of leaving you by yourself when he’s gone, then I’ll grow old with you.”

She let out a huff and rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. You should have your own family, old man. I can manage on my own.”

He still didn’t have a tad of courage in him. _But maybe a jape will do._

“Well, you and I can make a family of our own,” he declared.

She pulled her hand away and picked another piece of sandwich. “You’re bonkers.”

_Bonkers. That’s what I’ll be if this goes any further. I shouldn’t let you go with another man. Not after I’ve already let my chances to grab you slip all these years._

“Haven’t you ever considered that?” _Screw cowardice_.

He stood up from the stool opposite her and sat beside her.

“Considered what?” she asked, her face almost as red as an apple.

“Having a family with me,” he replied. He could applaud himself with this sudden surge of courage. “Come to think of it, you don’t have to make adjustments for me. You know how much of an ass I can be and you’ve lived with that. I know how stubborn you are and I’ve been bearing with that for years.”

She shook her head and laughed nervously. “Stop it, Lannister. This isn’t going anywhere good.”

She kept avoiding his eyes until he held her face between his palms.

“But we really haven’t been going anywhere for years, Bri,” he insisted. “People look at us and see a couple. But we’re actually still best friends. For years, we’ve been living as the two halves of one heart but we can’t find it in us to risk going beyond just friendship.”

_Damn, he sounded poetic. And cheesy._

She swallowed hard but kept silent and that made him nervous. _What if she doesn’t feel the same way?_

But he went on. “I’ve been trying to deny to myself that my heart flutters when you take care of me. I’ve always wanted to cage you in my arms but I keep getting scared that you might pull away and reject me, tell me that you can only offer friendship. I…”

She put a hand on his mouth. He almost laughed that she refused to do what leading ladies do in movies, just one finger on the leading man’s lips.

He bit his lower lip under her hand to keep from laughing.

“Shush. Why the hell will I be the one to reject you? I’m the ugly one.” She removed his hands from her face.

“I’m the one with unbearable attitude and immaturity.”

“You’re my best friend, Lannister. We can both be immature at times but we do that together because we’re best friends.”

He was torn between being touched as a friend and being scared that he really may be rejected because of this _being best friends_ thing.

“Can we be immature together but more than best friends?” He decided not to wait for more courage any longer. He had to tell her. “See, I think I learned to have a thing for flat-chested, messy-haired, freckled, scarred women with wide forehead and hulking body.”

She furrowed a brow. “Are you stoned? You just insulted me again but you’re asking me to be more than a best friend?”

He scratched the back of his neck. Why is it so hard to construct sentences when you’re confessing?

“Well, it’s hard not to tease you. It’s one of my most favorite things because it makes you almost as red as when you used to blush for Renly. I like it when you blush, too. It’s addicting.”

There came the blush as her eyes widened. He shut his. It was all he could do not to kiss her.

“I like it when you speak with me with your eyes. I like how I don’t have to bend to put my hand on your waist. I like that you smell like a baby but you scowl at me like a mean, old man.” He could go on but he couldn’t take the overwhelmed feeling in his heart. _How could he not have known this was love all along?_

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Brienne was pink all over when he opened his eyes again.

“Can you just not go out with Oberyn?” he asked, almost pleading. “Can you just go out with me instead?”

He bit his lower lip the same time she did.

“You really are stoned, aren’t you?” she tried to avoid answering.

He didn’t know anymore how to convince her that this thing they have going has been miles away from platonic for years... and that he's not stoned.

“I want you.” It was all he could come up with.

She shook her head in confusion but her eyes never left his.

“Oh, Gods, I hope I won’t regret this, Lannister,” Brienne said.

She then placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

His eyes widened in surprise. He noticed how she kept her eyes tightly shut while his were still widely open. He was still shocked and frozen when she pulled back. His heart pounded in his chest while she still couldn’t open her eyes.

“Oh, shit! What have I done, what have I done?” she murmured in panic, her hands suddenly covering her face.

He took a really deep breath.

“Don't you fucking regret that, Brienne,” Jaime finally ordered when he got over his shock.

He got up his seat, removed Brienne's hands from her face, placed one hand behind her neck and demanded a kiss he was prepared for.

Brienne gasped and had opened her mouth and he used the opportunity to deepen their second kiss. She was the one surprised this time but as soon as she calmed down she kissed him back. He felt how chapped her lips had been, probably from biting it since that scene they made in front of their fathers earlier but damn, she tastes sweet. No, she tastes Brienne -- warm, soft and things that don’t have taste -- but he drowned in it. He drowned in her and he never wants to be saved.

They were both breathing heavily when they stopped. He wanted more but they were in the cafeteria.

“Does this mean your dad can’t mess with my weekly head massage?” he decided to just joke with her again… until they're in private.

She bit her lip and giggled. Her giggles were weird but he finds it adorable.

“Man, I love you.” He couldn’t help the surge of courage and words anymore.

“Oh, good,” she sighed. “I thought I was the only one who knew that word among us two.”

He grabbed her hand to take her somewhere private. “C’mere and I’ll prove you wrong.”


End file.
